Talk:ストリーミングハート (Streaming Heart)/@comment-208.103.203.161-20150415014004
Here's my interpretation based on the translation for the pv here Before there was subs in english I interpreted just the video, and I can kind of see it with subs too. I think it kind of merges with your interpretation on some points. Ok so the cages and walls are put up around the guy. He's afraid of something and has issues. He has trust or 'esteem' issues maybe? He's scared of the girl I think and what he feels for her. Her face is covered in the beginning by that red stuff when he looks at her, and later her head is static. This must have come about after they've been hanging out a while, since they have memories in the flash back-ish parts where they are smiling happily. I think he's afraid of getting too close to people and then being left behind, so this would make sense of why before they were just fine. Anyways I think the red static is him not being able to see her clearly due to his own fears, thus creating mistrust and unrest in his heart. Something that reinforces this from the video is 1:35, where the girl is looking at him from behind a fence and a mirror is in front of her, reflecting himself instead of her. The heart in the background is his. He ties it up and by doing so, chokes the girl. He tries to make her hate him. He loves her I think, but can't trust her, and thus can't bring himself to break it off. So instead he starts being destructive. I think the truth and lies lyric in the beginning is the conflict between his hurt and his current feelings. He mixes the truth with lies so that she doesn't know how he really feels, and he can also project his mistrust. But she stays by him. He locks up his heart not wanting to feel or trust anything other than his mind. Miku is his heart right (She has the heart mask, so that's what I thought), and he represents his mind. So in the puppet part, he's acting like he can control his heart, that he won't be fooled into loving and get hurt. But then the mask falls off, and it's apparent his heart is controlling him. The IRONY! I think the line "You're better off alone" might be him referring to how the girl would be better without him. Perhaps he knows he's messed up. Or maybe he's telling himself that he's better without anyone, where he can't get hurt. He's very destructive I guess. Like he says, "Falling is so sweet" according to the lyrics. He could mean breaking the relationship apart and/or falling in love. Basically he's addicted to this dysfunctional cycle. His heart is distorted, maybe from the past. Like at the end of the video, the part of him that was locked up starts changing and his face turns into all that crazy stuff. I think that's the distorted part of him uncertain of what to feel. Armed with the image of who he really is behind his distorted heart (or who he was before they got too close??), the girl broke down the cage he put around himself and all of her wrappings fall off. She breaks through to him and kicks the distorted part of him out. Maybe they break up or maybe they don't. I can see how it could be a cage she made for her feelings about him in her head too. But I mostly think it's from the guy's pov because of the girl mostly being at the end of the song. It's also focused around the struggles caused by the guy. I don't think the part where he kisses miku is him cheating. I think it's more like his fears are consuming him. That's why this happens at the beginning.